Theia Titaness of Enlightment
one of the principal elder Titanides a daughter of Father Uranus the sky and Mother Gaea the earth. She is the wife of her brother Hyperion a Titan lord, and the mother of the three BRIGHT children: Helios (the Sun), Eos (the Dawn), and Selene (the Moon). Theia's realm like her father was the clear blue sky. Theia was the goddess of the shining light of the clear blue sky and as the mother of the sun moon and dawn her domain includes her children's since gods gift/power comes of their godly parents, she's the beautiful and kind 'all-seeing' goddess (although her powers are to be feared. Also an ancient Titaness of sorcery. Theia can grant the ability to see ghosts and spirits, as well as other forms of clairvoyance. Aside from the vast expanse of the sky and sight, through her mother Theia also has dominion over precious metals and gems. she endowed gold, silver and gems with their brilliance and value. Theia was one of the Titan princesses during the reign of King Uranus. She was then a queen joined in wedlock with Hyperion, a Titan lord who also happened to be a really wise god. Their father Uranus thought that the pair would be the most perfect candidates to his throne, He also chose the pair of Eurynome, a goddess almost of equal importance as him, and Ophion to be contenders. However, Cronus wanted the power for himself so he devised a rather wicked plan. He secretly kidnapped Hyperion and Theia's children Helios, Selene and Eos and drowned them on River Eridanus. He further deceived the couple into believing him by saying that Uranus did the deed in fear of their children's power. Hyperion then swore upon the Gaea's name (also a binding oath aside from the River Styx ) that he will support Cronus against his enemies ALL THE WAY without knowing what the consequences of this rash action could be. What happened next was the infamous Exile of Uranus. Titans exile of Uranus And the less infamous deposition of Eurynome. Cronus got what he wanted, and became King of the Universe but then Zeus and a group of younger gods led a rebellion against him. Hyperion and Theia was, again, ready to fight beside him; until they saw their children fighting side by side with the Olympians. Hyperion was so horrified but had no choice other than to act , Theia took no part in the war Powers Theia as a elder titanide possesses the attributes of a higher degree then most Olympian gods. she is immortal: she has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. She is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If she were somehow wounded, her godly life force would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of her bodily molecules to cause her a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods of equal power working together to revive her. Theia also possesses superhuman strength and her Olympian metabolism provides her with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight.) Theia has mystical abilities to to tap into and manipulate solar energies, enabling her to conjure and control nearly infinite amounts of light and heat. She could incinerate virtually anything in her proximity or render herself so hot that she could not be touched, even by other gods. She could summon and project portions of super-heated matter such as plasma which could explode at will, burning all that she touched. Thia could also control all forms of fire, whether she had created or not, causing it to erupt into a blaze at will or die out completely. She could also mystically levitate herself at will within an area of heated air. Contrary to thought, she is not vulnerable to water or cold, but it can slow her down and interrupt the strength of her force of her power. Also like the moon minor dominion over tides and waves Clairvoyance Enhanced Charisma Enhanced Visibility Enhanced Vision Light Manipulation Prescience Children Children of Hyperion and Theia Eos: Consort of Astraeus, Mother of wind gods and Titaness of the Dawn who sided with the Olympians . Helios: Lord of Sight and Titan of the Sun who sided with the Olympians. Selene: Consort of Endymion and Titaness of the Moon who sided with the Olympians. Hecate: Goddess of magic Children of Eos and Astraeus Boreas: God of the North Wind and Lord of Winter. Zephyrus: God of the West Wind and Lord of Spring. Notus: God of South Wind and Lord of Summer. Eurus: God of East Wind and Lord of Autumn. Children of Helios and Hecate Circe: Goddess of sorcery. Children of Boreas Khione: Goddess of snow.